1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a headlight unit for a straddle-type vehicle having a reflector with a concave shape and a reflection surface that reflects light emitted from a headlight bulb in a desired direction.
2. Description of Related Art
Straddle-type vehicles such as motorcycles often include a front cowl (exterior cover) having a headlight unit arranged in front of a steering head pipe.
The headlight unit generally has a head light bulb, a concavity shaped reflector that reflects light emitted from the headlight bulb toward a desired direction and a headlight lens disposed in front of the reflector. A reflection surface deposited with aluminum or the like is typically formed on the reflector in order to efficiently reflect light emitted from the headlight bulb.
An aiming mechanism may turn the reflector up and down along with the headlight bulb in order to adjust a direction of light emitted from the headlight unit (bulb) (see, for example, JP-A-Hei 8-148004 (page 3, FIG. 3)).
However, the headlight unit described above has a problem in that the delicate reflection surface deposited with aluminum or the like is damaged by contact between an outer edge section of the reflector and the headlight during assembly of the headlight unit.
In addition, when the reflector is rotated up and down excessively using the aiming mechanism, the outer edge section of the reflector may contact the headlight lens and damage the reflection surface.